Pokemon - Corona Kingdom
The Corona Region. A Recently Discovered World Where Pokemon From All 5 Regions Live In Perfect Harmony. The Perfect Setting For New Trainers To Journey! However, An Evil Organization Known As Team Eternity Has Assembled, And May Easily Upset The Balance Of This Mysterious Region... This Is... ...Pokemon - Corona Kingdom! Brought To You By BVSD & AH... Heroes *''Ryan, The Male Trainer (BVSD) - Vaporeon'' *''Rex, The Male Trainer (Kokori) - '' *''Sam, The Female Trainer (Syle) -'' *''Laura - The Female Trainer (Liam) - Wailmer, Gulpin & Marshtomp'' Rivals Sign up now! '' Neville, The Main Rival (AH) - Magnezone ''Clover, The Secondary Rival (?) - '' ''Jack, The Normal Rival (?) -'' ''Elise, The Female Trainer's Rival (?) -'' ''Chrissy, The Professional Trainer (BVSD) - '' Gym Leaders ''Controlled By AH... *''Lane, Gym Leader of ?, Team: Togekiss, Granbull, & Sentret (Simple Badge)'' *''Ariana, Gym Leader of ?, Team: Kricketune, Ariados, Shuckle, & Combee (Colony Badge)'' *''Spectra, Gym Leader of ?, Team: Dusknoir, Golett, & Misdreavus (Dusk Badge)'' *''Raquel, Gym Leader of ?, Team: Flygon, Pupitar, Quagsire, Gible, & Hippopotas (Rough Badge)'' *''Jackie, Gym Leader of ?, Team: Scrafty, Medicham, & Riolu (Heavyweight Badge)'' *''Cyrus, Gym Leader of ?, Team: Gallade, Swoobat, Metang, & Darmanitan (Crown Badge)'' *''Kingsley, Gym Leader of ?, Team: Nidoking, Crobat, Whirlipede, & Swalot (Viper Badge)'' *''Wicca, Gym Leader of ?, Team: Mandibuzz, Sneasel, Honchkrow, Pawniard, & Absol (Abyss Badge)'' Team Eternity Controlled By BVSD... *''Ali, Eternity Founder'' *Britz, Eternity base commander *''Zavvid, Eternity member'' Episode One - Docking In Corona PLOT - Trainers from all different regions with all kinds of pokemon arrive in the Corona Region with one sole pokemon as their partner. Ryan, an arriving trainer, first meets Neville, who lives in Corona, and challenges him to a battle, but loses. Sam, one of Ryan's new friends, meets Ali, who tells Sam that Pokemon shall be used for their own powers. It all goes down in the docks of Feron Town... Feron Town's Docks: Many trainers from other regions arrive to compete. One of the first few is Ryan, who with his Vaporeon, is ready to start a new adventure... Ryan: Ready, Vaporeon? Vaporeon: Vay-Por! Ryan: Alright, let's go! (Falls over Sam) WHOA! Rex: (steps of the boat and snickers) Ryan: Ow, sorry about that... My name's Ryan! And you are? Rex: (pokes Sam) What's she doing? Ryan: Dude..... quit poking her. Rex: (pokes her one last time) Is she dead? Ryan: All I did was fall over her! Please, she can't be dead! Rex: She's breathing... Sam: Of course I'm breathing, I'm not dead! '' ''Ryan: Told you. *Helps Sam up* I'm Ryan. Vaporeon: Vay-por.... (In english it feels awkward) Rex: See ya! *walks off* Ryan: HEY! At least tell me your name dude! And I have a feeling you know hers? '' ''Rex: You'll find out my name later. Ryan: I really dont like that guy >:( A girl walks through a large amount of building work to get to the port alongside a Primeape... Ali: Ugh, new trainers... Neville: (Overhears, alongside a Magnezone) I know, right? It's annoying how all these newbs think they could actually defeat me! Might as well teach them a lesson... (sees Ryan) Hey, you! (Ryan looks) Let's battle, kid! Ryan: Huh. well, err i guess, but i just got here and..... Magnezone: (uses Electro Ball almost hitting Vaporeon) Neville: I'll take that as a "yes"! (tosses an Ultra Ball to release a Golurk) I think a Double Battle would be more entertaining for this audience that we have, don't ya think? Golurk, use Shadow Punch! Golurk: GOLA! (uses Shadow Punch at Vaporeon) Ryan: Vaporeon!!! Neville: Oh, wait! You don't HAVE another pokemon do you? You only came with ONE during your trip to MY DOMAIN! Guess you better find a partner unless you want your little Vaporeon to get PUMMELED! HAHAHA! Golurk: (charges a Shadow Punch) Magnezone: (charges a Mirror Shot) Rex: I don't think it's fair to gang up on someone. GO MIGHTYENA! *throws a pokeball and a Mightyena comes out* Use Bite! Mightyena: *bites Magnezone with intense force* Ryan: Vaporeon use Aqua Jet Vaporeon: *flies round the punch and hits Golurk* Golurk: *stumbles backwards* Magnezone: *throws Mightyena off and uses Flash Cannon to create a cloud of smoke* Neville: You'll regret that kid! *glaring at Rex* Golurk, Focus Punch! Golurk: *appears from the smoke and swings a Focus Punch at Mightyena* Rex: *smirks* Dodge it Mightyena and use bite on Golurk Mightyena: *jumps to the side and bites Golurk* Sam:*Raises Hand* I like how I'm invisible. >.< Man, I wonder what Togpi is doing in that pokeball.... Ryan: Rex your on you own for a bit Vaporeon *Runs to sam vaporeon comes as well* use protect *a sheild comes around the 3 of them Rex: I prefer it this way *smirks* Mightyena use bite on Golurk again! Mightyena: *bites again even harder* Vaporeon: *Vaporeons shields explodes causeing a cloudy fog suddenly golurk gets hit by Vaporeon's Iron tail but vaporeon then faints* Ryan: Vaporeon NO!!! Rex: Mightyena, bite Magnezone! Mightyena: *bites Magnezone, cuasing it to faint* (I didn't forget magnezone :3) Category:Camp